No sueñes con gatos, liebres o sombreros
by LeCielVAN
Summary: ¿Cual es la diferencia entre los sueños buenos y los malos? Que no en todos despiertas en un mundo extraño, desconocido y con personas que en apariencia son idénticos a tus amigos. Desgraciadamente, todo esto le paso a Yoshioka Futaba. [One-shot para Sandra Martínez]


Este One-shot es un pedido especial dedicado a** Sandra Martínez.**

* * *

**No sueñes con gatos, liebres o sombreros.**

Mis ojos se niegan a abrirse a pesar del apabullante sol que ahí afuera ¿Por qué me lastima tanto si estoy en mi habitación? Bueno, no importa.

Trato de cubrirme con las cobijas, pero extrañamente mis manos no encuentran ni un rastro de tela que me cubra. Hasta ese momento me doy cuenta de que mi cama se siente extraña, algo me pica. Esta sensación, creo recordarla, es como si…, es como si estuviera sobre el césped. ¡Imposible!

Atontada por el sueño que se niega a retirarse de mis ojos me incorporo en mi cama. Mis parpados tardan en abrirse, tratando de acostumbrarse al brillo del sol. Los abro por completo al darme cuenta del sitio en el que me encuentro.

Efectivamente estoy sentada en el césped que forma parte de un enorme campo verde. A lo lejos veo una montaña, y detrás de mí, a unos cuantos metros, un espeso bosque.

Incrédula, vuelvo a recostarme. Tal vez mis sentidos me estén engañando, tal vez mis ojos están demasiado cansados por desvelarme estudiando para los exámenes finales.

No funciona, el sol me sigue molestando.

Desesperada me levanto de mi lugar conteniendo el miedo que se cierne sobre mí. Cuando estoy a punto de caminar para inspeccionar mis alrededores, veo a lo lejos una grácil silueta que corre graciosamente hacia mí.

Una vez más parece que mi vista me engaña. No puede ser, él es, ¿Kikuchi?

A simple vista cualquiera lo confundiría, cuando lo tengo más cerca me tranquilizo al darme cuenta de que no es él. Esta persona tiene el mismo radiante cabello rubio que _él_, pero, la gran diferencia es que este tiene algo raro en la cabeza, algo así como…Orejas, largas y blancas orejas, como las de un conejo. También lleva un traje, muy extraño. Se compone de un saco rojo, un chaleco amarillo y para rematar una camisa blanca con un moño negro. Me pregunto si no tiene calor. Sus pantalones color café, que llegan hasta sus tobillos, adornan sus largas piernas que parecen crear un baile imaginario. Y, sobre su espalda, lleva un estuche de guitarra.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿me podría decir en dónde estamos?— intercepto al chico antes de que se aleje.

— ¿En dónde estamos dices? Pues es obvio niña. Estamos en el país _Sakisaka_٭— responde con gran ímpetu mientras extiende sus brazos, como si se dispusiera a volar.

—_Sakisaka_…_Sakisaka_— repito silenciosamente—. Ya veo. ¿Me podrías ayudar a llegar a Japón?

— ¿Japón? No sé qué sea eso, pero no puedo ayudarte por ahora, tengo que ir a una fiesta— dice observando el reloj en su muñeca.

—Por favor, estoy perdida.

Lo veo suplicándole ayuda. Retrocede unos pasos y noto un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—E-Esta bien, lo hare, pero después de la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento enérgicamente.

Comenzamos a caminar, uno al lado del otro. Esto es extraño, estoy en un mundo desconocido, y aunque esta persona a mi lado no es Kikuchi, parece como si lo fuera.

—Oye, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— suelto de repente rompiendo el silencio.

—Me llamo Kikuchi _Usagi_٭ Touma, ¿y tú?

¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Yoshioka Futaba.

Al escuchar mi respuesta se detiene de golpe, me mira ladeando la cabeza y ríe un poco.

— ¿Futaba? Me pareces más una _Alicia_.

—Cómo es eso posible, soy Futaba, no Alicia. F-U-T-A-B-A— resoplo con cierta molestia.

—Pero pareces una Alicia. ¡Ya se!— chasquea los dedos con fuerza—, desde ahora te llamare "_Futabalicia_".

— ¿Qué? Pero…— ignorando mis reclamos retoma la caminata. Provocándome a exhalar una gran suspiro de resignación—. Oye, y ¿porque llevas esa guitarra? ¿Tocaras en la fiesta?

—Así es.

— ¿De qué es la fiesta?

—Haces muchas preguntas. Es el cumpleaños de la reina.

— ¿Cómo es ella?

—Pues ella es muy bonita, todos la queremos mucho, siempre viste de azul y nos quiere mucho. Es la soberana de todo _Sakisaka. _Además es muy justa, pero cuando alguien la hace enojar— su cuerpo empieza a temblar y acto seguido traga saliva—, cuando se enoja ella grita…

— ¡Qué le corten la cabeza!— completé la frase.

— ¡No! —grita horrorizado—. En donde crees que estamos, ella grita: "Que le corten el cabello".

Sin poder evitarlo suelto una carcajada que hace enfadar a mi peculiar amigo.

—Esto no es gracioso, no rías. Muchos hemos sido víctimas de sus enfados, yo solía tener una calva, pero me ha crecido el cabello lo bastante rápido.

—Lo siento— digo una vez que recupero el aliento—. ¿Cuál es el nombre de su reina?

—Murao _Kokoro_٭ Shuuko— exclama con solemnidad.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras seguimos caminando, en silencio, un largo silencio.

En menos de una hora estamos frente al bosque me había divisado detrás de mí. Yo dudo en seguir avanzando, pero el chico con orejas de conejo sigue adelante, sin inmutarse.

—Espera, ¿esto es seguro? Puede ser muy peligroso que entremos aquí, solos.

—Descuida, es seguro, aquí viven unos amigos míos. Pasare por ellos para ir a la celebración.

Un poco tranquila por sus palabras simplemente me limito a caminar detrás de él. Conforme nos adentramos más, los arboles parecen ser más altos que los anteriores, las hojas caen descontroladamente sobre nosotros.

—Ahí están— grita el rubio mientras apuntan a un lugar dentro del bosque donde hay una mesa larga con un mantel blanco y un sin número de tazas y platos.

Sin detenerse a ver mi reacción, toma mi mano y me arrastra hacia la singular mesa.

—Parece que no están— dice con aire desilusionado en cuanto llegamos y vemos que aparentemente no hay nadie.

—Espera— había una persona sentada en el último lugar del rectángulo de madera, durmiendo—, ahí alguien allí.

— ¿Dónde? Oh, es verdad. Yuuri, despierta, vamos, Makita _Nousagi_٭ Yuuri, despierta o la reina se molestara contigo y te volverá a cortar el cabello— repetía sin cesar Kikuchi _Usagi_.

—No por favor, mi cabello no— por fin despertó la bella durmiente.

Me impresione al ver los rasgos de la chica. Su cabello corto, sus mejillas rosadas. Era idéntica a mi amiga. De no ser por ese "_Nousagi_" intermedio. Otra clara diferencia era ese par de orejas largas de un color café que traía consigo. Su ropa era como la del de orejas de conejo, los mismos colores, aunque ella no usaba pantalón, sino una pequeña falda entablada. Sus pies estaban protegidos por unas pequeñas zapatillas negras.

—No la molestes con eso, es un _tabu_ para todos— resonó una voz a mis espaldas.

—Hasta que llegas, date prisa o se nos hará tarde— omitiendo la advertencia del recién llegado, Kikuchi volvió a observar su reloj.

— ¿Ah? ¿Tú quién eres?

Se dirigió a mí un chico rubio, de cabello más largo el cual le rozaba las orejas. Sobre su cabeza se alzaba un gran sombrero de copa negro. Y su traje, como era de esperarse, era idéntico al de los otros dos. Él no tenía orejas, lo cual fue un gran alivio.

—Mi nombre es Futaba Yoshioka.

—Podría jurar que tu nombre era Alicia, como sea. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kominato _Boshi_٭ Aya.

—Lo mismo pensé yo, por eso la llamo _Futabalicia_— intervino el rubio con aire triunfante al pronunciar mi sobrenombre.

—_Futabalicia_, me gusta— dijo con una cándida sonrisa la chica que yacía dormida apenas hace un rato—. Por cierto, Kikuchi _Usagi_, ¿es tu novia?

No nos habíamos percatado de que ambos seguíamos tomados de la mano. El aparto su mano de la mía con una velocidad asombrosa.

—Muy bien par de tortolos, no hay tiempo que perder, debemos llegar allá donde la reina.

Ahora no solo caminaba junto a una persona conocida y a la vez ajena a mi vida, sino con tres, al mismo tiempo, y a un lugar que desconocía.

Atravesamos campos y más campos, pequeños ríos y lagos, y aunque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, no se veía ni cerca el fin de nuestra travesía.

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar? — pregunte al no soportar más el cansancio.

—No, de hecho…, ya llegamos, ahí está la mansión azul.

Nada, yo no veía absolutamente nada. Achique la vista pero no obtuve resultados. Frente a mí solo veía un enorme campo en forma de ajedrez.

—No veo nada— rezongue con fastidio.

—Acaso estas ciega, la mansión esta justo allí, es demasiado grande como para que no la veas.

A pesar del tono lleno de burla que cargaba el chico del sombrero, sabía que no mentía, sabía que algo había ahí, pero no lograba verlo.

—Basta ya de bromas, déjanos tranquilos— observe de reojo a Kikuchi, su ceño estaba fruncido, y sus brazos estaban entrecruzados.

—Pero si es muy divertido, siempre le quitas lo divertido a todo, Touma.

De la nada aprecio una silueta frente a mí, de cuclillas, mirándome fijamente al rostro. Sus ojos profundos y su cabello negro como la noche los reconocí al instante, se parecía tanto a él. Pero no, sus orejas de gato y la larga cola que movía de un lado a otro lo delataban. Sin mencionar que él jamás usaría una playera como aquella; de rayas lilas y moradas junto con un saco negro. Acompañados de un pantalón de seda del mismo color que el saco.

Me observo con curiosidad, esbozando una tétrica sonrisa.

—Hola— me saludo como si lleváramos años de conocernos.

—H-Hola ¿Tú quién eres?

—El sirviente más fiel de la reina. Mabuchi _Neko_٭ Kou.

—Yo soy Fu…_Futabalicia_— dije mi sobrenombre para evitar que lo reemplazaran de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad? A mí me pareces más una Futaba.

Podría ser Kou, el verdadero Kou, el verdadero. El que yo conozco, el que me reconocería aunque hubiera mil personas idénticas a mí.

—Y te queda muy bien ese vestido— la forma en que lo dijo, tan, tan…, normal, no podía ser Kou.

¿Vestido? Pero si yo…

¡Genial! Me la pase examinando minuciosamente cada pequeño detalle de la ropa de todas las personas aquí, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que yo visto igual. Vestido azul con delantal blanco, y no era todo, al tocar mi cabello mis dedos rozaron con un algo liso; un listón.

—Bien, es suficiente, Mabuchi, llévanos con la reina— una mano me aparta bruscamente jalándome de los hombros.

—Me había olvidado de ustedes. Vamos, ella los está esperando.

Súbitamente la mansión aparece en el campo, llenándolo casi por completo, ahora la puedo ver con claridad. La mansión es enorme, parece un castillo, un castillo azul con cientos de habitaciones y ventanas.

* * *

Las puertas se abren, rechinando. Dejando a plena vista un trono hecho de cristal, y sobre el, una chica de cabello largo curiosamente negro, tan negro que parecía infinito. Su rostro fino y blanco permanece sereno, al vernos entrar su boca forma una sonrisa con sus labios rojos. Ella tampoco tiene orejas. Su vestido parece el de una _gothic lolita_, es negro con azul. En la parte de la falda tiene cuadros, como el de un ajedrez, reemplazando el blanco por el azul. Sus manos se ocultan tras unos suaves guantes negros con encaje azul al final y sobre su cabeza yace estoicamente una pequeña corona de plata.

—Bienvenidos— dice ella levantándose para recibirnos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Murao _Kokoro_ Shuuko-sama— hablan todos al unísono.

—Gracias mis queridos súbditos. Pero no hay tiempo para esto, debemos comenzar la fiesta rápido que todos están allá atrás esperando— noto la alarma que se alza en todos los presentes—. Pero antes, ¿Quién es ella?

—Mi nombre es Yoshioka Futa…_Futabalicia_.

—Eso pensé, tienes cara de ser una Alicia.

Otra vez con eso.

Todos seguimos a la reina, quien nos guiaba hasta el jardín de su castillo. Este era inmenso, el mismo que vi mucho antes que la mansión.

Estaba repleto de individuos con todo tipo de características. Caparazones sobre sus espaldas, alas, orejas, picos. Ver todo eso me mareo tanto como si hubiera visto al sol directamente.

—Espéranos aquí, _Futabalicia_, te prometo que después de esto te ayudare a regresar a tu hogar. Primero tenemos que hacer esto— el chico rubio señalo su estuche.

— ¿Tocar?

Pregunte demasiado tarde, él ya se había ido al centro del jardín donde sus amigos con trajes idénticos al de _él_ lo esperaban. Kominato estaba sentado listo para tocar la batería, Yuuri esperaba ansiosa frente a un teclado. Así, la música comenzó.

—A la reina le gusta mucho como tocan— vislumbre unas orejas de gato posicionándose a mi lado—. Se hacen llamar AHR.

— ¿Qué significa?

—_Alice Haru Ride_٭.

¿Alicia?

Ahora que lo pienso, todo esto se parece a un cuento que me leía mi madre cuando era niña. _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ de _Lewis Carrol._

Los mismos personajes, el mismo mundo. Todo se parece. Entonces, en realidad si soy ¿Alicia?

No se como salir de aquí.

—Yo sé que tú no eres de este mundo.

— ¿Qué dices? —En lugar de sentir alivio, sentí como mi cuerpo se crispaba—. Claro que lo soy, pertenezco aquí — controle la duda en mi voz.

—Entonces te hare dos preguntas, si las respondes correctamente, te dejare en paz, si no lo haces, le diré a la reina.

Asentí, decidida.

—Uno. ¿De quién está enamorado Kominato _Boshi_?

Eso es fácil, si este mundo de cierta forma está conectado con el mío, sé la respuesta.

—Murao…— ¿Cómo le llaman aquí?—. Murao_ Kokoro_.

— ¡Correcto! Eres muy lista. Dos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—_Futabalicia_— respondí sin una piza de duda.

—Incorrecto.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso se desvaneció en el aire para llegar al lado de la supuesta reina y susurrarle algo al oído. Ella volteo hacia mí con fuego en los ojos. Se levantó tranquilamente, actitud que contradecía su mirada, se acercó hasta estar frente a mí y jalo aire.

— ¡Que le corten el cabello!— lanzo un grito desgarrador ocasionando que todos en la fiesta detuvieran lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice?— balbucee llena de terror. Ahora comprendía el miedo de todos al ver a su reina molesta.

—Te parece poco haber puesto tus ojos en mi querido y más amado sirviente; Kominato _Boshi_ Aya.

Esto es una broma.

Una silueta llego rápidamente interponiéndose entre ella y yo.

—Vamos, Futaba, tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Kikuchi me llevo de la mano, corriendo entre la gente mientras dejábamos a la reina llorando y haciendo pucheros.

Entramos de nuevo al castillo, tratamos de salir por la puerta principal pero no tuvimos éxito. Un escuadrón de guardias vestidos con imponentes armaduras de un metal azulado nos rodearon.

Entretanto, la reina apareció en el umbral seguida de los personajes que se parecían a mis amigos. Todo se volvió un caos.

Yuuri _Nousagi_ lloraba.

Aya _Boshi_, arrodillado frente a la realeza en persona, pedía disculpas por algo que ni siquiera había hecho.

Shuuko _Kokoro_ ignoraba las extenuantes disculpas del joven rubio, gritando una y otra vez su típica frase.

Los guardias alzaron sus espadas.

Kikuchi _Usagi_ se aferró más a mi mano hasta que…

Kou apareció.

—Al final tuve que venir a salvarte, pensaba dejarte en manos del "Conejo" pero veo que no puede controlar nada, el tiempo siempre se sale de sus manos.

— ¿A dónde la llevaras?

—A su hogar, claro, Kikuchi.

Kou… Digo, Mabuchi _Neko_ aparto bruscamente la mano de Kikuchi y tomo mi mano. Me acerco hacia el en ademan de protegerme mientras desaparecía. Baje la vista a mis pies y para mi sorpresa yo también lo hacía.

Escuche los latidos de su corazón, olí su aroma, sentí su calidez.

Me deje desvanecer. Ya no importaba nada, no si era a su lado. Pensé que podía llegar, de esta forma, al mismo fin del mundo.

.

.

La oscuridad opaco todo. Sentí que estaba recostada en un lugar. No deseaba descubrir en dónde. Escuche voces a mi alrededor, pero se calmaron después de varios minutos. Esta vez, pasara lo que pasara, al abrir los ojos, si veía a Kou, no tendría miedo.

— ¿Futaba?

Lo vi a él, sentado a mi lado. Estaba en un pequeño cuarto, recostada en una cama, una cama, no sobre el césped. Volví la vista hacia él. Acaricie su cabello, las orejas no estaban, ni la ropa extraña. En su lugar estaba el uniforme negro del colegio.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Eso creo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Yoshioka…Yoshioka Futaba— cerré los puños, a la espera de su respuesta.

—Así es, eres Futaba.

No más Alicia.

Poso su mano sobre mi cabeza. Jugo un momento con mi cabello, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba allí. Me acerco a él, sonriendo con alivio.

Los sueños pueden no ser reales, aunque así lo parezcan, pero, definitivamente, cuando mis labios chocan contra los suyos, me siento embelesadá, irreal, como si no fuera yo misma por un breve instante. Siempre me pasa esto cada vez que me besa para luego mirarme con ojos maravillados, esos ojos que a mi parecer, siempre están soñando.

—Futaba-chan, perdóname, no le quise pegar a la pelota tan fuerte— Yuuri entro estrepitosamente al cuarto con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Estoy bien, Yuuri, no llores.

Resople al ver a mis amigos tan normales como yo los recordaba.

—Dormiste mucho tiempo, ¿Qué soñabas?— pregunto Shuuko.

—Es algo de lo que no quiero hablar mucho.

— ¿Algo malo?

—No tan malo, no la última parte.

Todos me observaron con duda.

Salimos de la enfermería de la escuela. Kou me tomo de la mano.

¿A dónde iríamos después de esto? ¿A dónde nos llevara el futuro?

No puedo responder ninguna pregunta con certeza. Lo único que sé, es que mientras esta mano me transmita fuerza y poder, llegare a cualquier parte. A la cima de una montaña, o incluso más allá del cielo.

Todo estará bien, mientras no vuelva a soñar con gatos, liebres o sombreros.

* * *

**Notas:** (Tal vez estén de mas, pero por si acaso)

_Sakisaka_ es el apellido de la mangaka creadora de Ao Haru Ride.

_Nousagi_ significa liebre.

_Usagi_ conejo.

_Boshi_ sombrero.

_Neko_ gato.

_Kokoro_ corazón.

_Alice Haru Ride_, según yo, seria algo así como: "El paseo azul de Alicia".

Bueno, **Sandra Martínez**, espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas -aunque lo dudo mucho- pero si te gusto házmelo saber, y si no te gusto también, Jejeje, estoy abierta a cualquier opinion, sugerencia o comentario tuyo, ya que después de todo fue hecho para ti. Por si te lo preguntabas me inspire en la imagen que tiene de perfil este fic XD

Y para todos los que lleguen a leer esto, también acepto cualquier duda o comentario.

Me voy porque acabo de leer el manga de AHR -si, apenas- y me dejo con el alma en la boca. ¿Kou?

Mata ne!


End file.
